


Please, Sir

by thescottishwrite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Bucky, Subspace, and bondage, light humiliation kink, references to orgasm delay/denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescottishwrite/pseuds/thescottishwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a hard time talking about his feelings, so he finds another way to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_la_fraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/gifts).



Steve turned the thick envelope over in his hands.  Bucky was sleeping next to him, his hair spread across the pillow and his lips parted just slightly.  Steve watched his bare chest rise and fall in time with his steady breathing.  The thin sheet was pooled low around his hips and Steve had to tear his eyes away from the inviting ‘v’ of Bucky’s hips.  A task that would be much easier if Steve didn’t know exactly what the soft skin there tasted like on his tongue and exactly what the soft moans that fell from Bucky’s lips sounded like when bit down just slightly.  But it wasn’t the time for that now – he had a letter to read.

Recently, Bucky had been making such fantastic strides in his recovery.  His memories were returning faster than anyone anticipated, now that he was off the cocktail of drugs HYDRA had been pumping into his system.  His nightmares were becoming less frequent, and on good nights they didn’t disturb him at all.  He still had bad days, though; he still struggled.  Especially with communicating.  Steve had been trying so hard to get Bucky to open up to him.  Since they renewed their physical relationship, Steve had been so terrified to touch Bucky like he used to.  His touches had remained delicate and oh so tender.  He worshipped Bucky’s body so Bucky would never, even for a second, forget that Steve loved him.  But Steve couldn’t help but miss the sounds he knew Bucky made when his hand was fisted in Bucky’s hair, pulling hard enough to bow his back into the most beautiful arc as Steve pounded into him.  God, the wrecked moans that Steve could force from Bucky’s mouth were enough to push Steve over the edge.  He missed how sweetly Bucky would follow his commands, too.  How Bucky would take such obvious satisfaction from doing exactly as Steve needed.  And God knows Steve wasn’t the only one that missed it.  Bucky had been giving Steve increasingly obvious signals that he wanted to renew that aspect of their relationship.  It started with Bucky intervening when Steve tried doing things around the apartment.  Steve couldn’t wash dishes without Bucky taking the sponge from his hands.

“I’ll do that Stevie, you go sit down.”

“I can get that laundry for you, don’t worry about it.”

“You just got home, Stevie.  Sit down, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Steve hadn’t been sure what Bucky was doing until he began sitting at Steve’s feet when Steve settled on the couch after dinner.  It was a position they were both intimately familiar with, and the hopeful expression on Bucky’s face when he looked up to Steve for approval banished all lingering traces of doubt from Steve’s mind.  Steve hadn’t acted on it then, and he hadn’t acted on it yet.  He wouldn’t until he talked this over – thoroughly – with Bucky.  But Bucky was still so uncomfortable voicing his emotions.  He so rarely let himself become truly vulnerable; Steve remembered how hard it was when Bucky first remembered they had been lovers.  It was stilted sentences and hesitant questions whispered inches from Steve’s lips.

“I remember this…”  Bucky had whispered, his lower lip barely brushing against Steve’s.  “I remember the way you feel.”  There were tears shining against his eyelashes and Steve hadn’t seen such naked emotion in Bucky’s eyes since the moment their lips met for the first since Bucky’s return.  God, it was so new, but they both felt the familiar touch down to their bones.  When Steve pulled back and saw the fresh tears on Bucky’s cheeks and the smile that played on his reddened lips, Steve took his first real breath since Bucky had fallen.  He’d forgotten he was drowning.

Since that moment, thought, Bucky had rarely voiced his emotions, choosing instead to communicate through the brush of his lips against Steve’s, his hand tightening around Steve’s waist, or his arm heavy on Steve’s shoulder.  So Steve could feel the frustration Bucky felt as Steve continued to ignore his increasingly obvious signals.  The urgency of his kisses and the way he would rock hips against Steve’s, as if he was trying to force Steve’s control to slip just an inch.  Just an inch, and it would be enough for Steve to push Bucky to his knees.  But Steve couldn't.  God, he was so terrified it would remind Bucky too much of what HYDRA had done, and the absolute last thing Steve wanted to do was trigger Bucky in such an intimate way.  Bucky had rolled his eyes when Steve had said as much.

“I think I know the difference between you and HYDRA, Stevie…”  Bucky had insisted, but Steve remained firm in his decision.  At least until Bucky would talk to him – something that was looking increasingly unlikely – which leads us back to the letter, which was sitting heavy in Steve’s hands.  Since Bucky was obviously uncomfortable talking, Steve had suggested Bucky write down what he was thinking.  It was a start, at least, and Steve may have been better with a sketchbook, but Bucky was definitely the writer between the two of them.

Steve was careful to remain silent as he pulled the papers from the envelope, unfolding them slowly.  His breath caught in his lungs as he read the first word penned in Bucky’s familiar scrawl.

 

_Sir,_

_I hope that word still makes your eyes darken like it used to._

 

Oh God, this may have been a terrible idea.Steve looked over to where Bucky was sleeping just inches from him.  His chest rose slow and steady and Steve could feel the heat radiating from him.

 

_I hope your breathing still speeds up when you think about me on my knees in front of you – your baby._

Oh yeah, this had been a terrible idea.

 

_See, I know you’re just making me do this because you think – for some reason - that you taking care of me the way you want to will remind me of the fucked up shit HYDRA did to me.  Let me tell you, Sir, that there’s nothing further from the truth.  But I know you, and I know just how fuckin’ stubborn you are, so you’re not going to take my word for it.  So I plan on telling you, in excruciatingly intimate detail, exactly why what we do together could never for a second leave me room to think of anything but you._

_You fill up my head, Sir.  Your hands hot on my skin and your voice heavy in the air.  They fill me up till I can’t see anything but your face, and I can’t feel anything but your hands pulling me exactly where you want me, and I can’t hear anything but your voice telling me exactly what I’m supposed to do.  I don’t know how you do it, Sir.  You’re so intense – your touch burns my skin and you’re chaos behind my eyes but I swear I never feel so peaceful as when you drop me to my knees and let me take your cock down my throat like no one else ever could.  There’s a stillness that comes from your hands twisted tight in my hair and the smell of your sweat in my nose.  No, Sir, when you pull my arms tight behind my back and my legs tight around your hips how could I think for a second that I’m somewhere other than exactly where I belong?  I’m your baby, Sir, and I miss seeing the pride in your eyes as you watch me taking your cock so sweetly._

_I miss the weight of your touch.  I know the feeling of your hands on my skin down in my soul.  I know their heat against my neck and their taste in my mouth and the way they curl so perfectly inside me.  I know their strength when they’re settled around my waist and their tenderness as they trace patterns onto my back when I lie so still for you.  And I know their love as they rest along my jaw and against my heart.  How could I believe they were anyone’s but yours when your touch is familiar as breathing?_

_I miss the way you feel inside me, Sir.  I miss the stretch and the way you fill me up until there’s no room for anything but you.  I miss the way your big hands pull my hips until they settle just right against yours.  I miss the way your breath catches when you move for the first time.  I miss the way you suck marks on my skin so everyone knows exactly who I belong to.  I miss the way you move my entire body when you rock into me and the feel of your hands tight around my wrists.  I miss the weight of your body pushing me into the mattress and the slide of your skin.  I miss the way you fill me up, hot and slick inside me.  You can love me so sweet, Sir, but I miss the way you own me.  How could I think I’m anyone’s but yours when your claim lies so deep inside me, massaged into my skin with your rough hands?_

_I miss the way you use me, Sir.  I miss the way your ropes feel around my wrists and my ankles.  I miss being pulled apart in time with your thrusts.  I miss the way you bite down; the feeling of your teeth on my skin lingering far longer than the bruise.  I miss the way you hold me down and take what you need.  God, I love giving it to you.  I miss that look on your face – the one you get when you can’t think of anything other than how tight I feel around you.  Your blue eyes are so dark when they lock on my face, and all you know is that you need more of me.  Nothing drops me deeper than when you lose control and use me like you want to.  God, I need it, Sir.  I need you so fuckin’ bad.  How could I think I was anywhere else when you push me to a place so deep inside myself the only thing there is you?_

_I miss the way you talk to me.  I miss the way your voice sounds when you tell me how much I love choking on your cock.  I’m ashamed, Sir, how much I fuckin’ love it, but God if that doesn’t make me hotter for it.  How could I hear anyone else when your voice is so low in my ear, reminding me how much I need you?_

_I miss the way you tease me.  The way you’ll push me to the edge but never let me come.  I miss that sweet fuckin’ rush that comes from your hand tight around my cock that keeps me from falling over the edge.  God, you can keep me there for hours till I’m crying from the pain of it, but fuck if I don’t love every second of you pulling those desperate whines from between my clenched teeth.  You’d make me wait till I couldn’t think Sir.  Sometimes for days, when I couldn’t think of nothing but getting back on your cock.  Those freezing showers wouldn’t do nothin’ and I’d have to go all day actin’ like I wasn’t desperate for you.  But I was, Sir; I am.  I’m desperate for the way you finally let me come.  The way I can’t think of nothing but the way you feel inside me, pounding right against that spot that I feel all the way up my spine.  I’m desperate for the way I arch with the force of it and the way my vision narrows to nothing but your face – entranced by the way you unmake me.  How could I be anywhere but with you as you mold me back together?_

_I miss the way you hold me, too – after.  The way you come down and pull me against your chest.  You push the hair from my face and ask if I’m all right, as if I’m not in the only place I’ve ever really felt safe.  That’s what you are, Sir.  Safe.  You breathe me in and let me do the same.  Your eyes trail over me just as hot as your hands, taking in every little mark you’ve left on me.  Your cheeks redden at the sight of what you’ve done to me and I feel the rush of each one all over again.  You lower your lips so gently to mine and there’s no security like the feeling that comes when I taste the love on your tongue.  My home is in the way your mouth moves against mine as you pull me closer to your body; your leg slides between mine and your hands comb through my hair and you taste the same as the first time I kissed you.  How could I mistake your body for anyone else’s when every breath reminds me I’m home?_

_But most, Sir, I miss the way you trust us.  I miss the safety that comes from it.  I get drunk off the way I let you control every part of me, knowing that I can stop you with one word.  God, it makes me feel powerful, Sir, the fact that I have that control over you.  So I trust you, Sir, to get me out of my head.  To make me forget the world for a little while.  I trust you to keep me safe when I let go.  How could I not, when all you’ve ever done is hold me together?_

_Love,_

_Your Baby_

Steve’s hands were shaking as his eyes reached the last words on the page.  He struggled for shallow breaths as he tried to calm himself down.  God, Bucky.  His _baby._ He looked over to where Bucky was still sleeping beside him, startling slightly when Bucky’s eyes met his.

“Baby…”  Steve breathed, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching to run his hand along Bucky’s flank, leaning over him just slightly.  Steve couldn’t help but notice the hopeful expression Bucky was trying so hard to hide.   “Are you sure?”

“Please, Sir…” his soft reply shook Steve to his core.  God, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this.

“What’s your safeword?”  Bucky could do nothing to hide his relief as Steve leaned further over him, his fingers twisting in Bucky’s hair.

“Brooklyn…”

“That’s my good boy,” Steve breathed as he finally brought their mouths together.  “That’s my baby.”

Bucky whined against Steve’s lips, rocking his hips up, eager to get what he’d been waiting so long for.  Steve stilled him, pushing him into the mattress with a heavy hand on his hip.  That alone pulled a broken moan from the back of Bucky’s throat, and God, this wasn’t going to last long – they were both already so close.  “This what you’ve been wanting?”  Steve whispered against Bucky’s neck, nipping gently at the soft skin.  “This what you’ve been waiting on?  You need me to remind you just where you belong?”  Bucky managed to nod as Steve worked his way across Bucky’s collarbone, sucking dark bruises into his skin.  “Answer me when I ask you a question.”  Steve punctuated his statement with a quick slap against Bucky’s hip.

“Please!  God, yes.  Please, yes Sir.”

“Good boy,” Steve rewarded Bucky with a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before he pulled back, standing up off the bed.  “Now undress me.”  It was almost comical, how quick Bucky moved to obey Steve’s command – at least it would have been, if they weren’t so desperate for each other.  Bucky pulled off Steve’s white tee shirt reverently, folding it and depositing it in the chair on the opposite side of the room before he began to make his way back to Steve.  “Wait.”  Bucky froze, mid step, as he waited for Steve’s command.  “Crawl.”  Even from across the room, Steve could see Bucky’s eyes darken, and there was no mistaking the low moan that slipped from Bucky’s throat as he lowered himself to the floor.  “Fuck…” Steve breathed, the sight of his baby crawling toward him was almost too much.  He palmed his cock through his thin sweatpants as he watched Bucky’s shoulders roll and the muscles in his back tighten as he made his way back to his Sir.

“May I?”  Bucky asked, looking up at Steve for approval to continue undressing him.  Steve just nodded, but that was all it took.  Bucky mouthed at Steve’s cock through is pants, breathing deep and heavy.  Steve’s breath caught at the glassy look that had fallen over Bucky’s eyes.  Steve rolled his hips against Bucky’s mouth, moaning as his sensitive head pressed firmly against Bucky’s bottom lip.

“C’mon baby, I want your mouth.”  Steve rolled his hips again, tightening his hand in Bucky’s hair.  Bucky pushed Steve’s sweatpants down just to his knees, impatient.  He mouthed gently at the base, leaving sucking kisses against Steve’s hips before licking a long stripe along the underside of Steve’s shaft, his tongue flicking against the tip briefly before he swallowed Steve down completely.  Steve bit back a moan as he hit the back of Bucky’s throat.  Bucky swallowed once around him and whined, the vibrations making Steve’s head fall back and his mouth drop open.  “God you take me so sweet, baby…”  Steve gasped as he took in the stretch of Bucky’s lips around his dick.  Bucky pulled back, sucking hard around Steve’s head as he cradled it on his tongue, stroking firmly along the shaft where it was no longer in his mouth.

God, Steve had missed this.  How had he survived for so long without his baby’s mouth so warm around his dick?  He pulled sharply against Bucky’s hair before rolling his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Bucky’s throat.  The slight gagging noise that came from Bucky’s mouth as he struggled to adjust made Steve’s balls tighten against his body.  Fuck, he wasn’t going to last.  It had been so long since the last time his baby had kneeled so sweetly for him.  He told Bucky as much.  “Do you remember, baby?  The last time I had you down in front of me?”  Steve began as he rocked into Bucky’s throat again.  “Fuck, you took me so deep baby.  I remember seeing the tears on your face as you choked on me.   Do you remember… fuck…. remember how you _auhh_ … came in your pants?”  Steve’s rhythm stuttered as Bucky moaned loudly around him.  The slick noise he made as he tried to take Steve deep into his mouth was almost as obscene as the stretch of his lips, spit slicked and abused.  “Is that what you’re gonna do now, baby?  Come in your pants as I fuck your mouth?”

Steve ground his hips into Bucky’s face, his head tipping back at the feel of Bucky’s shallow breaths on his skin.  Bucky swallowed around him again, his tongue massaging the underside of Steve’s shaft, playing with the thick vein.  He hummed low in his throat and it was enough to pull Steve over the edge.  He came hard, and Bucky keened at the feeling of Steve’s release hot inside him.  Steve pulled Bucky roughly to his feet, licking into Bucky’s mouth and moaning as he tasted himself there.  He cupped the front of Bucky’s sweatpants, surprised to feel the heat of Bucky’s own orgasm.

 “That’s my good boy.”  Steve whispered, and Bucky hummed, satisfied with the praise as he nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s neck, pressing gentle kisses against the warm skin.  Steve led them back to the bed, lying down before pulling Bucky down beside him.  “You did so good for me, baby,” Steve breathed as Bucky relaxed into him.

“Thank you, Stevie…” he heard Bucky whisper before his breathing evened out.  Steve just smiled and settled in next to him.  They'd talk in the morning.  Now, he was content to let Bucky sleep beside him.  Steve pulled him snug against his chest and worked one of his legs between Bucky’s.  He ran his fingers gently through Bucky’s thick hair, twining the soft strands around his fingers.  Bucky smiled. “Love you.”


End file.
